


The Road To Hell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the choice between love and desire, Peter chooses desire and sets in motion events that will change a world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Hell

**Title:** The Road To Hell  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Tom Riddle/Peter Pettigrew  
 **Word Count:** ~2500  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Given the choice between love and desire, Peter chooses desire and sets in motion events that will change a world.  
 **Genre:** Drama, Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Slash, graphic language, graphic sex, PWP  
 **A/N:** This was originally written just because [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) said I couldn’t write a Voldie/Pettigrew... here it is. This is a bit different for me, so be warned.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. And I’m not sure I would want these guys, anyway.

 

  
~

The Road to Hell

~

Peter Pettigrew knew he wasn’t attractive. He was plain, nothing to write home about. He wasn’t stupid, after all. He’d lusted after Lily Evans way before James had ever noticed her, but the silly bint had ignored him, stupid Mudblood.

Then, when even Sirius and Remus had ended up making a go of it, he’d really felt left out.

Lily had known how he’d felt about her, and had tried to include him in their social gatherings, but Peter never forgave her for falling for James over him.

Looking back, he realized now that was how Tom Riddle had gotten a hold on his soul.

At that first Death Eater meeting, Peter had been nervous. Riddle was charismatic, and beautiful. Peter hadn’t said much, just hid at the back, while the others had reported their findings.

And then he had been called forward. His sponsor had pushed him so hard that he’d been propelled into Riddle’s arms. He’d smelt heavenly, Peter remembered.

Riddle had gently disengaged, and Peter had never forgotten that. He hadn’t shuddered in disgust at Peter’s touch the way Sirius had the one time Peter had hugged him.

Riddle had asked him to stay behind after that first time, and Peter had. Gladly.

And so it had progressed. Peter would report on what Dumbledore was having the Potters do, and Riddle would praise him and tell him how important he was to the cause.

And then Lily had gotten pregnant, and everything had changed,

Peter hadn’t realized that he’d still thought he’d had a chance with Lily if James suddenly died and he was there to pick up the pieces. That was impossible now, though. Pregnant Lily Potter would always have a part of James with her. Peter had no chance now.

In that moment of realization, he’d hated them both, oh how he’d hated them both. And when he’d seen their perfect little son he’d hated him, too.

The brat looked just like James, and that burned Peter like nothing else ever had. Harry should have been _his_ son.

And then, the crowning indignity. They had made him their Secret Keeper. Not because of his magical prowess. Oh no. Because he was the least likely to be suspected of having it. Oh, how that had galled.

He’d complained to his sponsor, who had told him that it was the most fortunate thing to have happened to him. “Now you have information of importance to impart,” he’d said.

The man had been right. Tom had been most interested in the information, and Peter had been ushered into Tom’s private rooms for the first time ever.

**”Peter! Welcome!” Riddle was affable, making Peter feel right at home. “I understand that you have some important information for me.”

Peter nodded, his eyes wide. Riddle was virtually naked, his chest glistening as he walked across the room to greet Peter. He had a sword in his hand, and had evidently been sparring with an equally sweaty Lucius Malfoy, who was watching from the corner.

Peter’s eyes roamed the muscled build of the man walking towards him, and his mouth went dry. Tom’s fitted britches were molded to him like a second skin.

When he got closer still, Peter looked up into Tom’s face.

“Lucius,” Riddle said, not turning back to the blond henchman in the corner. “Would you leave us for a moment?”

Lucius smirked and left without a word, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Riddle gestured to a group of armchairs and invited Peter to sit.

“What do you have tell me, Peter?” he asked, settling back into the chair, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

“I... well, I know where the Potters are hiding,” he stammered. “But I’m not sure that they should be hurt, you know...”

Riddle leaned forward. “Oh, I have no plans to _hurt_ them, Peter, “ he said. “I just want to talk to them. Them and the Longbottoms. Do you, by any chance, know where they reside?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t really know them very well,” he admitted.

“But you do know the Potters,” Riddle said. “Very well indeed, I understand.”

Peter nodded.

The handsome man stood up abruptly. “Good work, Peter. I think you deserve a reward for this, don’t you?”

Peter’s eyes grew round and large. “I don’t expect a r... r... reward, My Lord,” he stammered.

Riddle smiled. “Nonsense, Peter,” he said silkily. “You deserve one if I say you do, and I do. Come with me.”

They walked into an attached room, an opulent bedroom, outfitted in Slytherin colors, green and silver on every available surface.

“Come, Peter,” Riddle invited. “Remove your robe, I keep my quarters warm. I cannot imagine that you are not uncomfortable in all those layers.”

Peter removed his robe and placed it gingerly over a chair, while Riddle stripped unselfconsciously. “Hand me that dressing robe, will you?” Tom asked, and Peter did, mesmerized by the play of the candlelight on his smooth bronze skin.

“You might want to remove the rest of your clothes,” Riddle said. “I intend for you to accompany me into the bath and tell me your story, and those clothes will probably be ruined.”

Peter gulped, but obeyed, his hands shaking as he slowly removed his shirt and trousers.

“You can wear the other robe that’s lying there,” Riddle called out, already in the bath. Peter could hear water sloshing against the sides of the bathtub.

The robe didn’t fit very well, and Peter had never been that good at Transfigurations, despite his mastery of an Animagus form at a relatively young age. He clutched at the flaps on the robe, trying to keep it closed over his less than ideal body.

He walked into the room, which was already steamy with the fragrance of herbs and a musky perfume.

“Join me,” Riddle said, and Peter scrambled to oblige, dropping his robe onto the floor and slipping into the water as quickly as he could manage. He sat on the other end of the large tub, facing Riddle, who looked supremely relaxed, a smirk playing about his mouth.

“Well, now isn’t that better?” he asked, spreading his arms wide and stretching. “Nothing like a long soak to get the aches out, eh, Peter?”

Peter nodded. It did feel heavenly. He’d been taking showers most of his life, a bath was quite a luxury, especially lately.

Riddle watched with hooded eyes as Peter relaxed, and then he spoke.

“Have you ever been orally pleasured, Peter?”

Peter choked, unable to speak for several moments. Riddle smirked but said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” he said dryly, when Peter had stopped coughing.

Peter shook his head, still unable to speak.

“Well, when Evans becomes your slave, you’ll need to know what to teach her.”

Peter gaped. “When... what?”

Riddle smiled. “She will be your reward, Peter. Once we have captured her and her family, I’ll Imperious her, and she’ll be your Mudblood sex slave. She will do your every bidding. Would you like that?”

Peter blushed. “I... I just don’t want her hurt...”

Riddle smiled. “Oh, I understand how you feel, Peter,” he said. “And I have sensed that that is why you have vacillated. But I do not want you to worry. She will be yours, and she’ll come to you willingly. Would you like that?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Peter whispered.

“But first, you must know how it feels to give and receive pleasure.” Riddle eyes glittered greedily in the candlelight. “If you remain a virgin when she comes to you, you might inadvertently hurt her. Come here, Peter.”

Peter crouched low and waded through the water until he was directly in front of Riddle. Tom stood and backed himself up against the wall of the huge bathtub. Peter was mesmerized by the drops of soapy water rolling down his smooth skin. His cock, half hard, was at Peter’s eye level.

“Closer,” Riddle hissed, widening his stance.

Peter moved closer until his mouth was directly in front of Riddle’s crotch, his hot breath stirring the dark curly hairs from which the cock sprung.

“Take it in your mouth,” Riddle said softly, watching as Peter’s eyes flew up to meet his.

Leaning forward, Peter opened his mouth and licked at the tip tentatively. The taste of unfamiliar bitterness burst over his tongue. Slender hands gripped his shoulders firmly and pulled him closer. His mouth slipped over the broad tip and he sucked reflexively.

Riddle’s hips bucked, and the now fully hard cock pushed into his mouth.

“Wait until you see her on her knees like this before you, Peter,” Riddle gasped. “It is like nothing else in the world, knowing that the one who rejected you is now at your mercy.”

Peter tried to slip his mouth off the thick organ to answer, but the hands on his shoulders kept him in place. “Don’t stop,” Riddle panted. “You’ll get used to it, just keep sucking. Imagine that she is in front of you, sucking your cock. Perhaps James Potter is being forced to watch?”

Peter’s cock pulsed at that, and he moaned around Riddle, the vibrations making Riddle shudder.

“Yes,” he panted as Peter sucked him in deeper. “This is what she will do for you every night, every _day_ and night if you want her to. She’ll do this and more, if you tell me where they are. She will be yours, Peter.”

Peter’s cock was now throbbing painfully, in need of stimulation, and he reached for it, but Riddle saw and batted his hand away.

“No! I will take care of that. You just suck. Suck the way you’ll have _her_ suck you, and when I come in your mouth, the way you will in hers, I’ll take care of _that_.” He nodded towards Peter’s throbbing hardness.

Peter moaned again, and it was too much for Riddle. He grabbed Peter’s thin hair painfully and shoved his cock down his throat, making him gag. Several hard pumps later he came pulsing down Peter’s throat.

“Swallow!” he screamed, and Peter did, gagging on the taste of the thick, hot liquid.

A few more long moments and Riddle let his head go. Peter sat back and the limp organ fell from between his lips. He was painfully hard, but afraid to touch himself lest Riddle get angry.

Riddle opened his eyes to slits and took it all in in a glance.

“I promised to take care of that for you, and I will. Come here, Peter,” he said. “Stand up.”

Peter stood, conscious of his body’s many imperfections when compared to Riddle’s sleek grace.

Riddle turned his back to Peter and leaned over. “I’m going to let you fuck me,” he said over his shoulder, shocking the breath out of Peter. “But first, I must be prepared. Think of this as practice for her. You can do this to her too, if you like. Now watch.”

Peter stepped closer, eyes glued to Riddle’s fingers as they reached behind him and pushed inside his anus. Peter’s eyes grew large and he gaped at the sight of Riddle with his fingers twisting in his arse.

Peter grabbed his cock and pulled on it, moaning at the friction.

“Come here, Peter,” Riddle said, grunting as his fingers played with and loosened his own sphincter.

Peter stepped forward and gasped as Riddle reached out and grabbed him by the cock. A tingle and he had a clear lubricant coating him. Riddle let him go and turned fully around.

“Now, slowly stick it in,” he said.

Peter hesitated.

Riddle looked back at him over his shoulder. “Imagine that this is Lily’s arse you’re looking at. All open for you. You want to fuck her, don’t you?”

Peter moaned and stepped closer, guiding himself to that tiny winking hole and lining himself up.

“Now push,” Riddle said. “Make m... make her feel it. Make it so she begs you to fuck her.”

Peter pushed harder and slipped past the tight ring of muscle, finding himself embedded in slick, tight heat that felt amazing. He groaned, his cock pulsing relentlessly.

Riddle’s head dropped onto his chest and he pushed back, trying to impale himself further onto Peter. “Harder,” he moaned.

With a long shove, Peter obliged, embedding himself inside the muscled passage that was gripping him so tightly. He stilled for a moment, getting his bearings before he pulled almost all the way out to push in again in that oldest of instinctive rhythms.

Riddle widened his stance and tilted his arse up to take Peter deeper. “That’s it,” he crooned, his eyes fluttering as Peter fucked him steadily. “Can’t believe this is your first time, Peter. You’re a natural. Lily will love this.”

Peter groaned at the thought of doing this to his Lily. His cock pulsed and he came, spurting his seed inside Riddle, shaking as his body experienced ecstasy for the first time in the presence of another.

Riddle hissed and slammed himself back onto Peter, furiously rubbing his own reenergized cock which soon spurted, come spattering on the side of the tub and sliding into the still slightly soapy water.

Collapsing against the side of the tub, Riddle gasped for breath. Peter had fallen against him and as soon as he came to his senses, he stepped back, his limp cock slipping from Riddle’s stretched hole with a squelch.

“Now, Peter,” Riddle said after a few more moments. “Wasn’t that enjoyable? Imagine what that will be like when it’s Lily.” **

Peter blinked, coming back to the present. He stared down at Lily Potter’s body. Even in death by Avada Kedavra, she looked beautiful. Terrified, but beautiful.

Riddle was staring at the baby, Harry, who was howling as if he knew that something terrible was happening.

“Come here, Peter,” he murmured.

When Peter, still shellshocked, came forward, he clasped him on the shoulder. “I am sorry that I couldn’t give you Lily. But she was not worthy of you. She was a Mudblood. Buck up, Peter. You will have your pick of the Pureblooded witches when I am done here. Or, perhaps you and I will continue enjoying each other.” Peter saw a sly look directed at him and blushed.

Riddle smiled, satisfied. “Just one more thing to do now, Peter,” he said, “Then we can go.”

With his wand pointed at the helpless, screaming baby he bellowed, “Avada Kedavra!” and everything changed.

~Fin


End file.
